We propose to continue to perform clinical oncology research as part of the Northern California Oncology Group. Specifically, major emphasis will be focused on: 1) phase II pharmacology studies of PCNU. 2) Radiosensitizer studies with misonidazole in various malignant disorders. 3) Sequential studies of patients with metastatic carinoma of the breast (FOAM, APC). 4) gastrointestinal tumor studies in cooperation with the Japanese Gastric Cancer Chemotherapy Group. 5) Phase III randomized studies of the use of radiation therapy for primary metastatic tumors of the liver examining the possible additive benefits of chemotherapy by the I. V. and I. A. routes. 6) Neurosurgery activities, studying phase II agents and randomized phase III multidisciplinary studies of patients with primary central nervous system malignancies.